One Day of Their Daily Life
by nekochanflat
Summary: Bagaimana keseharian, atau bahkan satu hari saja, kehidupan keluarga E-ki yang dipenuhi masalah dan sekelebat hal rumit yang terpecahkan. /"YA AMPUN, B-KA! KAMU KEBANGUN, YA? MAAFIN IBU, NAAK!"/ "E-KIIII! BANGUUNN! BANTU URUSIN PEKERJAAN RUMAH, WOOOII!"/ "—DAGINGNYA GOSONG SIALAAANN!"/ Happy Birthday for Kagayaku Hoshina q


Pagi yang cerah, sangat cerah dan terang.

Kompleks perumahan yang bertempat di dalam suatu gang berukuran agak besar itu kini telah tersorot oleh hangatnya—panasnya matahari di sana. Seakan sang surya tak sungkan untuk menyebarkan sinar musim panas yang baru mulai di bulan tersebut.

Gorden tersibak, jendela kaca pun terbuka. Tampak seorang ibu rumah tangga—yang belum layak untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan 'tante'—pun membuka mata lebar untuk menerawang awan dan langit di atasnya. Rambut merah sebahunya ia biarkan terjuntai ke bawah.

Ini harusnya merupakan hari yang cerah, harusnya.

Sampai sebelum—

"E-KIIII! BANGUUNN! BANTU URUSIN PEKERJAAN RUMAH, WOOOII!"

—sang ibu melantunkan teriakan merdunya yang begitu menggema di telinga.

* * *

 **Shuuen no Shiori** © 150P, Suzumu, Yuuki Amino

 **One Day of Their Daily Life**

Main Cast: A-no, E-ki, dan B-ka

Genre: Humor/Family

 **-( A gift for imouto )-**

* * *

JEBRAAAKK!

Pintu salah satu ruangan terbuka—terbanting—dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sampai bisa membuat seorang manusia yang masih terlelap di sana bisa menderita sakit jantung seketika. Apalagi kalau pintu yang dibuka itu tak jauh dari pendengarannya.

"WOI, BANGUN, BANGUN! AYO BANGUN, BANGUN, BANGUN, BANGUUUNN!"

Kicauan sang pasangan dari seorang lelaki yang masih tertidur di kasur itu senada dengan bagaimana panci dan wajan yang dimainkan bersama sutil dapur. Sudah berisik, bikin dengung tak henti-henti, diulang-ulang terus pula.

"BANGUN, SUAMI KAMPRET! INI WEEKEND, WEEKEENND!" si istri—A-no—berjalan perlahan ke arah tubuh sang suami, sembari duduk dan memperhatikannya dari pinggiran kasur. Ia menyambar dan menarik pelan pipi E-ki yang mulai terusik dari tidurnya.

"E-ki, bangun nggak sekarang. Inget nggak sama janji tadi malem, mau bantu beresin kerjaan rumah yang belum selesai? Hah, mana ucapanmu semalam, Sayang?" A-no tetap dalam posisinya, seperti keenakan bermain dengan daging kenyal tersebut.

Sementara yang pipinya dimainin cuman menggerakkan mulutnya pelan tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Padahal ekspresi wajah sudah tergambar jelas dari alisnya yang kian melengkung sekarang.

"Azaarww… Ashheawww… Uumhhhrrsss…" E-ki menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, dan tambah tidak jelas lagi karena A-no menarik pipinya. "Bilang apa, Sayang? Mau ngomong sesuatu?" sang istri mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut suami, barangkali mendengar sesuatu yang masuk akal.

Tapi karena agak kesakitan dengan cengkeraman A-no di kedua pipinya, ia malah menampis kedua tangan A-no (sekaligus menghempaskan mukanya) sampai ia terjatuh ke lantai.

E-ki pun melanjutkan tidurnya dengan damai.

"Nih orang…" luapan emosi A-no mulai keluar seraya berdiri dari jatuhnya, dan ia berniat menghajar suami tersayang dan terjitahnya tersebut agar bangun secepatnya.

Sayang, nasib E-ki berkehendak lain.

Saat A-no mau melayangkan tinju langsung berhenti saat melihat muka menggemaskan E-ki dari atas. Jarang sekali dia melihat dan memperhatikan wajah seperti itu dari seorang E-ki. Padahal, ekspresi yang sering lelaki itu tampilkan selalu menjengkelkan dan terkesan meremehkan segalanya.

Wanita yang sekarang menjadi ibu itu tampak mendekati pinggiran kasur lagi dan kembali duduk di sana. Ia membelai pipi rambut pirang si suami dengan lembut, meraba dan menikmatinya dengan perlahan. Dia jadi tersenyum lembut sendiri.

"E-ki, suamiku sayang, ayo bangun, dong. Ini sudah pagi," A-no bersuara dengan irama yang lebih halus dari sebelumnya, "Kamu kecapekan, ya, setelah pulang kerja tadi malem? Kalo capek, jangan paksain diri buat bantuin aku weekend ini. Nanti jadi beban, lo."

E-ki diam-diam menikmati perlakuan istrinya tersebut. Meski matanya sedari tadi tetap belum terbuka, ia tahu kalau istrinya itu sedang tersenyum hangat sekarang. Dia belum ingin beranjak sekarang.

Nah, tadinya sih gitu. Tapi hal itu ia urungkan saat ia mendengar suara teriakan dan rengekan bayi di sebelah kasur mereka.

"YA AMPUN, B-KA! KAMU KEBANGUN, YA? MAAFIN IBU, NAAK!"

Tanpa peduli tangan E-ki yang mau memegang pinggang A-no, belaian dan sentuhan hangat barusan hilang dalam sekejap. A-no sudah melesat dan menggendong tubuh mungil dari bayi kecil yang merupakan anggota baru di keluarga mereka.

E-ki membuka matanya pelan, terganggu dengan kebisingan anggota ketiga keluarganya. Ia ingin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar dia bisa tidur kembali, tapi hal itu dicegah oleh A-no.

"Heh, suami pirang disana. Jangan tidur lagi. Sana, beresin kasur terus cepetan mandi. Habis itu bantu bersiin rumah. Muka minyakan gitu gantengnya jadi transparan." tegur A-no yang menepuk-nepuk punggung B-ka pelan. E-ki mendecih kesal.

"Heh, istri merah, sadar diri, dong. Udah suara cempreng, tingkat oktaf nggak ketulungan, tuh mata masih penuh sama belek, lagi. Cantiknya malah ilang, noh."

Berikutnya, E-ki lari dilempar dua sandal.

* * *

E-ki sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melayangkan tatapan ke A-no yang sedang menyuapi B-ka dengan sereal bayi di tangannya. Mereka sedang menonton acara kartun harian yang (mungkin) patut untuk ditonton balita seusia B-ka.

"Sudah mandi?" A-no bertanya tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari mulut B-ka. E-ki memasang muka datar, menjawab pertanyaaan sang istri, "Setelah 30 menit aku di dalem kamar mandi, kamu pikir aku ngapain disana selain mandi?"

A-no watados, "Ya kali aja kamu jongkok di jamban buat nyari inspirasi sampe makan waktu berjam-jam. Aku kan nggak perhatian sama hal itu." Ia melanjutkan menyuapi B-ka yang sudah menelan serealnya.

 _Ya kalo nggak perhatian, ngapain tanya?_

E-ki mengelus dadanya. Susah punya istri yang kayak gini modelnya.

Si suami menghampiri sofa yang diduduki istri dan duduk di sebelah bayinya. Ia ikut nonton acara televisi dengan muka yang datar juga.

"Ini kartu apa? Kok ada anak cewek rambut bob bareng monyet sepatu boots? Itu mereka ngapain?" tanya E-ki. "Biasa, itu kartun koclak. Nanya ke orang yang nonton, tapi yang nonton diem aja. Absurdnya malah dijawab sendiri tuh pertanyaan. Dikacangin, sih, dikacangin, tapi kan ada batesannya juga—aih, B-ka, jangan dimuntahin makanannya."

"Hau… ganti kartun lain. Ke spons kuning yang kek biasanya aja." E-ki menyambar remote di meja dan langsung mengganti channel barusan. "Yee… enak aja main ganti. Nggak liat cucian numpuk minggu ini? Sana, masukin baju-baju kotor ke mesin cuci."

E-ki merengut gemas. Dia nggak mau ngelakuin hal repot gitu. Mending nonton kartun spons kuning aja dia disini.

"Oh," A-no menatap ke arah E-ki antusias, "Atau kamu mau nggantiin nyuain B-ka makan? Kamu jarang main sama B-ka gara-gara sibuk kerja, kan?" tanyanya tersenyum riang.

E-ki berpikir sejenak akan kedua pilihan tersebut. Ia menimbang-nimbang keduanya sebentar, dan akhirnya setuju akan keputusan yang sudah ia pilih. "Mungkin lebih baik kusuapin B-ka. Aku belum pernah nyuapin dia, kan?"

A-no mengangguk cepat. Ia menyerahkan sendok dan mangkuk plastik kecil berisi sereal kepada E-ki, sementara B-ka masih menikmati sereal di mulutnya. "Jangan sampe B-ka makannya ceeran. Ntar kalo sofa kena serealnya, kamu kusuruh nyuci, loh." E-ki mengangguk paham.

Ia menyudukkan suapan pertama dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut B-ka. Sang anak tampak tersenyum riang dengan kasih sayang ayahnya. E-ki tiba-tiba menyadari suatu hal.

Mata anak ini berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya.

Meski rambutnya sama seperti ayahnya dan wajahnya hampir mirip seperti ibunya, tapi warna matanya berbeda dari keduanya. Bukan kuning dari ayahnya, bukan merah dari ibunya, bahkan bukan orange atau jingga yang merupakan perpaduan dari kedua orang tuanya.

... kenapa bisa berbeda?

Rambut E-ki serasa ditarik erat dari bawah. Rupanya, B-ka yang sengaja usil. Ia menatap ayahnya lama, dan mereka berdua pun berpandangan. Tiba-tiba, B-ka tertawa, seperti merasa konyol akan sesuatu. Membuat ayahnya tertegun dan membatin aneh.

Hei... bukankah hal itu tidak masalah? Memangnya kenapa kalau mata mereka bertiga berbeda? Setidaknya, ia sendiri tahu kebenaran dan fakta bahwa B-ka lahir dari rahim A-no, kan? Kenapa ia mencemaskan hal-hal sepele begitu?

Bahu serta badan E-ki bergetar, hendak menangis haru akan anaknya yang berhasil menyadarkannya kepada kenyataan tanpa keraguan.

Dengan begini, apakah ia sudah termasuk ke dalam daftar ayah yang baik?

* * *

Pukul sebelas siang.

B-ka sudah memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya di pangkuan ayah terkasihnya. Angin yang tadi pagi berhawa panas kini berayun lembut membelai rambut B-ka. Ia sudah terlelap.

"Fuuh…," A-no muncul dari arah pintu luar rumah. Ia membawa banyak bahan belanjaan di kantong yang ia jinjing. "Apa B-ka sudah tidur? Fufufu… kalau begitu, tidurkan dia di tempat tidurnya selagi aku memasakkan sarapan. Awas kalo dia bangun sambil nangis."

E-ki mengeret. _Ya woles aja kali, Yang_.

Ia pun masuk ke kamar dan membiarkan B-ka terlelap di ranjang kecilnya sendiri. Mungkin dia juga kelelahan hari ini.

E-ki kembali ke ruang televisi, lalu berkeliling mencari A-no. Ia sedang mulai menyiapkan bahan masakan untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Memang telat, tapi setidaknya mereka harus sarapan bersama, bukan?

"Sayang, tolong ambilin daun bawang di sebelah sana dong. Aku lagi ngegoreng daging, nih. Nggak sampe tanganku." A-no sibuk membolak-balikkan daging sapi di panci, lalu mengecilkan api kompor sejenak.

E-ki yang berdiri di depan pintu dan merasakan kesejukan angin yang harusnya memenuhi ruangan itu merasa kantuk datang menghampirinya. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah istrinya dan memeluknya tiba-tiba dari belakang, membuat A-no agak kaget dengan perlakuannya.

"Sayang? Kenapa? Kamu kecapekan? Apa ngantuk?" A-no menaruh sumpit yang ia gunakan dan menaruh salah satu tangannya membelai pipi E-ki. Sang ayah semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya nyaris menyentuh leher A-no, sementara kedua lengannya mempererat dekapan.

"Biarkan… biarkan kita seperti ini dulu… ya?" permohonan E-ki takkan mungkin bisa dibantah istrinya, apalagi akhir-akhir ini mereka memang jarang berdekatan selain di malam hari saat mereka tidur seranjang.

A-no tersenyum lembut, membiarkan suaminya bermanja sebentar, atau mungkin agak lama. Sepasang suami-istri itu menikmati momen itu, dengan kedua mata yang sama-sama tertutup menikmati suasana.

"Hei, Sayang," E-ki bergumam pelan, "B-ka menegaskan padaku bahwa tidak penting warna mata kita berbeda atau tidak. Yang terpenting, kita sudah membuatnya dengan usaha kita sendiri, kan? Tak kusangka, bayi kecil kita bisa menyadarkanku dari perkiraan buruk yang konyol."

Benar, mereka tahu kalau mata B-ka itu aneh. Tapi, toh, A-no tidak terlalu meributkan hal itu.

Yang terpenting ialah B-ka adalah anak mereka. Anak kandung mereka.

A-no ingin terus seperti ini, E-ki pun juga ingin tetap seperti ini, dan keduanya tak ada yang ingin melepaskan kenyamanan yang terhubung tersebut. Mereka suka yang seperti ini saja.

Benar, yang seperti ini saja…

.

.

.

"Sayang, kamu ngecium sesuatu?" E-ki yang pertama kali bersuara memecah keheningan. A-no mencium sesuatu di depannya, tampak sadar ada yang sudah ia lupakan sejenak. Ia menangkap aromanya dan ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Oh, bagus—

"—DAGINGNYA GOSONG SIALAAANN!" A-no berteriak histeris dengan pemandangan hitam-hitam di depannya. Ia panik bukan kepalang melihat calon makanannya sudah hangus semua. "MATIKAN KOMPORNYA, MATIKAAANN! CEPET MATIKAN, BEGOOO!" E-ki tak kalah histeris—apalagi panik—karena ia yang pertama sadar dengan hal itu. Sialnya, ia tak sengaja mengumpat ke istri garang di depannya ini.

Makanan gosong, permukaan panci meluap-luap, suami-istri bertengkar dengan lantang, dan bayi mereka menangis terkejut karena dibangunkan secara tidak sengaja oleh mereka.

Aah… sungguh satu hari yang melelahkan.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

INI KADO APAAN, COBA! UDAH TELAT (SEHARI), WORD-NYA DIKIT, NGGAK NYAMBUNG, LAGI! /nanges/mojok/ Gomen, Ira, nee-chan ngasih hadiah yang aneh-aneh(?) ke kamu. Ini kan sesuai request-mu :3

Maaf telat, ini gara-gara latihan PMR, sih. Ini juga gara-gara nee-chan ketagihan main P*ano T**es :"V /digampar/ Seru, soalnya! Masa udah nyampe 900 poi malah disuruh ibu nee-chan, kan jadinya terpaksa dikalahin tuh game :"" /mbakjangancurcol/

Pokoknya, Otanjoubu Omedetou, My Imouto~ Wish you all the best! :)

nekochanflat,

6 Februari 2016.


End file.
